Time Stands Still
by I Am Sweden
Summary: The battle is over, but a new problem arises. With FATE and the Time Devourer gone, Home world and Another world are fusing into one dimension. New and old heroes must reunite to save all they know and love.


**Time Stands Still**

**Prologue**

_Opassa Beach: 1020 AD_

"It's… gone? Fer good?"

Kid and Schala met each others' widening eyes. In the most quiet, cautious voice anyone had ever heard Kid speak, she asked, "Am I… you?"

The Zealean princess quickly shook her head. Then attempted to pull down the hem of her dress for modesty. "No, never. You are your own person now. We may look the same, but we are two different people."

Kid cleared her throat and spun on her heel to Serge, still dumbfounded over the uncanny resemblance. Of course, they were supposed to look exactly alike, but… well, it was hard to see someone just like Kid act so… _polite and modest_. The Radical Dreamer put her hand on Serge's shoulder, the smile on her face screaming she was up to know good. "I think we need treat the lady to a good dinner. You'll pay, right, Mate?"

"My poor wallet…." Serge grumbling, nodding to her evil grin. How could she go from worried to easy-going so quickly? He crossed his arms behind his head, looking over to a blushing Schala. "Where would you like to go, Princess?"

The question only made her blush further. "Wh-wherever," she stuttered, trying to pull her skirt down further again. It was up to her _knees_- that was far too risqué for a princess! And not to mention her tangled hair, it'd take hours to comb out to a decent look!

"We'll stop by Viper Manor first," Kid decided, noticing her look-alike's obvious discomfort. "Riddel'll have something fer you to wear."

"Wait, which world are we in?" Serge asked, remembering that Home World's Viper family had been wiped out on their journey to find the Frozen Flame.

Serge and Kid both went silent after a moment's thought. Suddenly, Serge's eyes went wide. Serge put up a finger and slowly said, "We destroyed FATE, who'd created the two worlds." The second finger. "We defeated the Time Devourer, which kept the two worlds apart…."

Kid gaped. "Then we just…."

"Oh, no…."

((((()))))

_Truce Village: 1020 AD_

With infallible accuracy, the arrow hit home in the apple atop her brother's head. Alenna giggled at Terris's sheet-white face, lowering her bow. She'd tortured her brother enough for today.

Alenna and Terris were twins orphaned from the war fifteen years ago. Their parents had died during the attack on Truce village, caught in the fray by an army private named Norris. Just five years old, they were sent to live with their grandmother by the shore.

Terris exhaled in relief, putting his hands on his knees. "Ready to try me with a sword?"

"Eh… no."

He chuckled, unsheathing the glistening rainbow-shell katana. The sun glinted off its surface, reflected a myriad of color back on his face. Alenna rolled her eyes and fingered the pendant hanging around her neck. The necklace had once been her mother's. Almost as if sensing her death was near, she gave Alenna the pendant just days before the bloody battle.

"Alenna, Terris!"

Terris sheathed his sword. "Grandma's calling. Let's head back inside."

((((()))))

_To whomever it may concern._

_Due to an unexpected flux in the time seam, it is in the world's best interests to once again reunite those who defeated Lovas in 1999 A.D. for safety precautions, as well as to ensure the Time Devourer does not resurface through holes in the time seam._

_If the receiver of this notice kindly would, deliver this letter and the package along with it to Glenn of Guardia, Magus of the Earthbound Lands, or Chief Ayla of Ioka Village._

_P.S.- Schala has been found._

_Signed, Belthesar, Guru of Wisdom_

"Ah, there we are," the old man said, sliding the third and final letter into an envelope. "I do hope Ayla recognizes the time key within. And without Magus, this whole scheme will fall apart. Take the utmost care when shipping this through the time seam."

"Yes sir."

As the old man watched the blue Nu stumble out the door, he sighed.

"Time is falling apart, the two worlds FATE separated are merging together…. My, we do have quite a problem here."

Belthasar picked up a photograph of all seven heroes. The familiar faces stung the old man's heart. They had seemed so happy back then, ready to face the world and live out their happy endings. But time had proven them wrong. Stripped of their dreams, adversity took their lives and beat them down.

Time stands still for no one.

**Please take the time and press this adorable little button below. It is proven that leaving a review will lighten someone's day- either yours, mine, or maybe even both of ours! Isn't that great?**


End file.
